Love at First Bite
by Kagetora no Tsume
Summary: Galahad contemplates his feelings toward his wife after rescuing her from Darkthrop Keep. Future chapters on Tei'jal and Galahad after the Orb of Life incident. Fluff. Or at least as fluffy as these two ever get...
1. Contemplation

Hi again! (Yes, Aveyond is my current obsession.)

This particular installment will be a few chapters worth of my interpretation of events from the third Aveyond game.

And just to get this out of the way now...SPOILERS ALERT! I REPEAT SPOILERS ALERT!

So if you don't want some plot twists and endings spoiled, then don't read till you've played!

So, With the usual disclaimers, (and a pathetically cliche` title), we're off!

* * *

Galahad looked up as he heard a soft moan, watching his wife turn in her sleep.

He instinctively pulled the blanket back over her lithe body as it slipped to the ground, before returning to his stoic watch. They (his wife, himself, and the three human children) had decided to camp out for the night, and he was keeping an eye out for danger.

This, unfortunately, gave him plenty of time to think. But after today's events - thinking was the last thing he wanted to do.

There were so many questions in his head right now:

Why did he save his wife?

Why did he judge her worth saving?

Why had he given up his freedom?

Had that one discussion in the bar changed his opinion about her?

What was she thinking about him now?

He shook his head violently as if to re-arrange his thoughts.

First thing first. What were his feelings toward his wife right now?

Well, obviously, he still hated her.

No, perhaps 'hate' was too strong a word...

Greatly disliked.

But that wasn't it either.

He didn't dislike her personally (or at least he didn't think he did) but the fact that he had a vampire as a wife...

That was what he hated - that she was a creature of the dark.

Why did he hate vampires?

It was simple - because they were evil.

But while it was true that Tei'jal had her..._moments_, she was not evil. So why did he still find her presence distasteful?

Because although she may not have been evil, she was still a vampire.

What didn't he like about vampires?

For one, they preyed on humans.

_But he had never seen Tei'jal drink a human's blood..._

Another reason was because they longed for all things dark and corrupt.

_But she was fighting right now to save the light from that very corruption..._

Vampires were unholy beings, never meant to walk this world.

_But if that was so, then why did he save her? Why not let her burn and have one less of the creatures plaguing the world?_

With another long sigh, he gave up, trying again to clear his mind.

He would leave this contemplation for another time.

"Galahad?"

He looked up sharply as the achingly familiar voice interrupted his musing.

"Is something wrong, crumpet?"

"Nothing, wife. Go back to sleep."

Contrary to his words, she sat up, fixing those gentle red eyes on him, and reminding him again of the difference between his wife and most vampires.

"Something bothers you."

"It is none of your concern."

A small smirk graces her lips, and amusement crosses her features.

"Husband, your concerns are my own. I cannot relax when you are on edge. It is unnerving for me."

He sighed, allowing his eyes to wander from the dark of the forest to her.

"Truly, wife, there is nothing you can do. Rest and prepare for tomorrow."

Again, his words were ignored.

The vampress moved, so she sat by his side, and fixed her calm gaze on him.

"It is about what happened earlier, at the Keep, is it not?"

Galahad opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again a second later.

"As I suspected." She said quietly, "You regret saving me."

"I did not say that-" Galahad tried to clarify, but Tei'jal cut him off.

"I sort of expected that you would."

A dejected sigh, uncharacteristic of her.

"In that case, I will make you a deal, husband. If you will help me stop my brother, and do as I say, then once we have assurance of the human's safety, I will walk out into the sunlight, without sunscreen, and perish. You will be rid of me."

Galahad stared at her, half in shock, half in horror that she would suggest such a thing.

"I will not allow it!"

"Yet you wish me gone."

"I am not discussing this with you. You will do no such thing. Now go back to sleep."

She obediently edged back over to her place by the fire and lay down.

"I leave you that option, husband. Take it when you will." she said softly.

Galahad didn't reply for a while.

_Should_ he take the deal?

If she was willing to set him free like that...

But it was for that reason that he couldn't. Because she was willing to die for his freedom, he could never take the deal.

"I have decided, wife," he said quietly, at length, "that you are not quite as evil as I thought you to be."

And although she seemed to be asleep, he saw her smile.

* * *

Well, that's all for now! Still have some touch-ups before I post chapter 2, but I'll try to get it up before...the end of January. *is smacked with a piece of toast for setting ridiculously long deadlines* (No, I don't know where I got the 'hitting with toast' thing...)

Well, school tomorrow. Bedtime. Bye, guys! (Review plz! ^^)


	2. Some More Contemplation & Flashbacks

Here's the next chapter. ^^

Don't expect much more from me for a while, though. Between writer's block on some stuff I have written already, and evil teachers who assign a ton of stuff all due on THE SAME DAY, I won't get much done. -_-" Sorry.

Well, as usual, I own nothing. (Though I sure wish I did!)

Enjoy!

* * *

Galahad lay awake, staring at the ceiling of the hotel.

In bed beside him - uncomfortable, but not willing to leave his side - Tei'jal slept restlessly.

He didn't mind spending the night in a bed, because it reminded him of being human.

He couldn't sleep though - it was too peaceful.

After hearing a ghost clank around in the attic for 300 years, Galahad missed the reassuring presence of Tei'jal's specter.

It was funny, considering his original reaction to it. He only vaguely remembered his first night in Gedh'ahre, but he was sure that Tei'jal remembered it very clearly...

* * *

_"Husband? Are you alright?"_

_Tei'jal looked on with a mixture of amusement and concern as Galahad cowered in a corner, jumping at every clank or moan that came from the rafters._

_"I have told you already, crumpet, that there is nothing to fear. That is my ghost."_

_"Serpent spawn! I refuse to stay here!"_

_"Dear husband, you are a vampire. Where else would you stay?"_

_"Anywhere! Not here!"_

_With a light sigh, she walked over, sinking gracefully to her knees at his side._

_She traced the shape of his cheek and jaw gently with her fingertips, taking his hand in hers._

_He didn't react like he normally would have: shoving her away and calling her 'demonspawn'; but instead his hand closed around hers, and he leaned into her touch, seeking comfort._

_"You dislike ghosts that much?" she asked softly._

_She did not get a reply, nor did she expect to._

_He was terrified, but was too proud to admit it._

_Frightened of the unknown to the point that he would look to his hated wife for comfort._

_With a sigh, she got to her feet._

_"I shall ask the ghost to be quieter."_

_It only took her a minute to climb up into the attic and find her resident ghost (no fashionable home in Gedh'ahre was without one). It approached her eagerly, having missed her while she was with Rhen defeating Arihman._

_Tei'jal allowed the specter a moment to twine about her fingers like a kitten wanting to be petted before she spoke._

_"I have missed you."_

_A small moan._

_"It is quiet in the overworld at night."_

_Another moan._

_"I know you have missed me, and wish to haunt the house, but not right now."_

_The sound it made in reply was disappointed, yet questioning, as it flew once around the rafters before coming to rest on her palm once more. Tei'jal could hear Galahad's soft voice from downstairs, unnerved by the noise._

_"Float softly, friend." she whispered, allowing the ghost to wisp around her arm, "You frighten my husband. He is not used to creatures like you."_

_The ghost gave a soft moan in acknowledgement, then floated over to a cobweb-filled corner and was still, save a slight ghostly buoyancy._

_"Thank you." she whispered._

_Upon returning to the ground floor, she was just in time to help Galahad to his feet._

_He was still shaking._

_"Come, husband. Sleep will do you good."_

_She led him over to her coffin._

_It was a single-person coffin, but she suspected that they both could fit. It would be a bit tight, but Galahad wouldn't pay that much mind to the fact at the moment._

_When he saw the coffin, he scrunched his eyes shut with a groan._

_"You cannot seriously expect me to __**sleep**__ in that..."_

_"Husband, don't be foolish. You are a vampire. Where else would you sleep?"_

_"That's just...I can't...It would feel too...__**creepy**__..."_

_"Come now, it won't be that bad. I promise." she said gently._

_With one more pleading glance at her, he meekly gave in, climbing into the coffin._

_Tei'jal climbed in as well, her body on top of his._

_She pressed him back and then, carefully arranging her limbs in the small space, lay down against his chest._

_"Sleep, husband." she whispered, pressing her palm flat against his shirt, feeling his breaths beneath her fingertips, "There is nothing to fear."_

_His arms shakily wrapped around her waist, and he pulled her a bit closer as the clanking of chains echoed from outside._

_Tei'jal gently kissed his jaw, whispering softly to him until he had drifted off into troubled sleep, before settling herself against him and letting her eyes close as well._

_It was good to be home._

__

_

* * *

_

Galahad turned over on his side, realizing that her actions that night had been done in kindness, not- as he had thought at the time - to seduce him while he was vulnerable.

Actually, now that he thought about it, most of the actions that he had interpreted as cruel or evil were done in kindness.

Like shortly after he had been turned...

* * *

_Galahad trailed along after the rest of the group, the sun feeling exceptionally hot against his skin, despite the sunscreen that Tei'jal had carefully coated it with._

_The miserable creature was up at the front, whispering with the green-haired sorcerer._

_Galahad growled slightly._

_That couldn't be good._

_She glanced back at him, smiling as she caught his gaze._

_With another growl, he turned his head._

_The demon was taunting him._

_Once her conversation with the sorcerer was over, she began slowing her pace, falling back to stand beside him._

_"Hello, husband. Lovely morning, is it not?"_

_"Do no speak to me, creature of the dark." he spat, quickening his pace._

_"Husband, how you flirt!" she smiled, her fangs in sharp contrast to her red lips._

_He self-consciously ran his tongue over his own fangs, and turned away from her with a shudder._

_"Demonspawn, leave me be!" he practically shouted as she stepped around to stand on his other side._

_Galahad was vaguely aware of the green-haired sorcerer glancing back and snickering at him._

_"But husband, don't you wish to travel beside me?" Tei'jal asked him._

_Her cocky grin told him that she expected his answer to be no, but he told her anyway._

_"Devil woman, go back to your place! Stay away from me!"_

_With a light laugh, Tei'jal practically flounced back to Rhen's side and began talking with the girl. Galahad rubbed his temples._

_That woman was so INFURIATING..._

_He looked up in time to see her once again slow her pace, waiting for him to catch up._

_He growled slightly, slowing his pace as well, and allowed himself a moment to rant mentally._

_Why him?_

_Why did HE have to be the one that the vampire decided to turn into her pet?_

_He didn't deserve this! What had he ever done to bring on such a fate?_

_It wasn't like he had even tried to get her attention. In fact, quite the opposite!_

_Ever since he had been introduced to the fact that they traveled with a creature of the dark, he had loathed her._

_And he had made that VERY obvious._

_So why did she insist on-_

_"Heads up!"_

_Galahad was snapped out of his thoughts by the girl - Rhen - calling the alert._

_He looked up sharply, seeing a pack of wild wolves leap out of the bushes._

_They fell on the purple-haired sword-singer immediately, and in a second, Tei'jal and Elini (the closest two) had leaped forward to help; Lars shouting words of magic._

_The sorcerer finished his spell as Galahad neared the fight, and with one blast, it took out the last wolf that had Rhen pinned._

_But not before it had slashed open the girl's arm with its claws._

_Just as soon as it had begun, the fight was over, and everyone was quiet, taking a second to collect themselves in its wake._

_Then it hit him._

_The sweet, alluring smell of blood._

_His head snapped around to face the source of the scent and his gaze was met with red - dripping, pooling on the ground, pouring from within that thin, weak skin..._

_He craved it._

_He lusted for it._

_He HAD to have it..._

_As Galahad staggered toward Rhen, his eyes fixed on the crimson liquid dripping from her arm, his chivalry and honor were forgotten, overpowered by his vampiric craze for blood._

_He lunged, and vaguely heard his wife yell 'Lars!' before everything went black._

_

* * *

_

_Tei'jal watched as her husband was hit by the sorcerer's spell, slamming him back against a tree and knocking him out._

_She sighed in relief._

_She had talked with Lars earlier, and warned him about her husband's likelihood to attack if he saw blood. Lars had agreed to knock him out if need be._

_Tei'jal now turned to Rhen, supporting the young sword singer's other arm as Elini helped her to her feet._

_"Are you alright, lamb?" she asked gently, helping her stop the blood flow._

_"Y-yeah...I'm fine..."_

_Lars was yelling at Dameon in the background to 'hurry up and heal her you useless idiot!' as they helped Rhen stagger over to a tree trunk and sit down._

_"Tei'jal, is Galahad okay?" Rhen asked._

_"Yes, lamb, he is fine. Merely not used to resisting bloodlust. I had suspected he would react like this, and asked the sorcerer to help me. You owe your life to him."_

_Rhen glanced up at Lars, who shuffled his feet, his cheeks turning red._

_"Y-yeah, well...you wouldn't be much use to us if he ate you..." the boy muttered, trying to act as if he wasn't truly concerned._

_Tei'jal chuckled._

_The humans were truly amusing._

_She looked up as a moan came from behind them._

_Her husband was waking up._

_"I'll be back in a moment."_

_She got to her feet, careful not to let any of Rhen's blood drip from her hand._

_Crossing to her husband's side and settling herself so that she sat in his lap, with one arm around his shoulders, she began licking the girl's blood off her fingers, letting him watch._

_The blood was sweet, crisp, and fresh, but Tei'jal had years of taming her lust for it._

_She wasn't even tempted by blood anymore._

_Her husband, however, had no defense against it._

_As he watched, still trying to regain full consciousness, he kept sniffing the air, trying to lean close and get a taste._

_Every time he did, she would move her hand just out of his reach._

_Taunting him._

_"Is something wrong, husband?"_

_She let one drop trail down her arm, so that he could almost get it, then lapped it up before he had the chance._

_"You seem distracted, crumpet. Are you alright?" she asked, lifting her hand out of his reach as he tried again to get the blood._

_"Is there something you want?"_

_He tried again to lean close enough to taste the blood, and Tei'jal drew just out of his reach, lapping the last few drops up._

_Galahad growled quietly, grabbing her wrist and bringing her fingers to his lips, searching for traces of the red liquid._

_"Do you want to taste the girl's blood, husband?" she asked softly as his tongue rasped over her skin, "Rhen's blood is quite delicious..."_

_There._

_That did it._

_Galahad's eyes widened at the mention of the girl's name, and he drew back a little._

_Tei'jal leaned closer, now taunting him openly, mocking his honor._

_"You wish for more? You could drain the girl right now. Shall we snack on her together? Forget those stupid knightly vows to help those in need...why not give in to the dark?" she purred, making sure to let her fangs show._

_Galahad, now fully conscious, recoiled at her words._

_"DEMON! What are you tempting me to do? Be gone! Get away from me!"_

_Tei'jal gracefully stood, smiling._

_"Come now...you were so eager for blood before, why change your mind?"_

_"Temptress! Your words will not affect me!" he shouted, and Tei'jal faintly heard Lars mutter to Pirate John from behind her 'he's back to normal'._

_As he continued to curse her for tempting him, Tei'jal gracefully turned, walking back over to Rhen and Lars._

_"Do not worry. He will not attack any of you." she reassured them, kneeling to help Elini finish wrapping Rhen's arm as the two gave Galahad cautious glances. (Dameon was out of manna, and so had been of no help whatsoever in healing her.)_

_"How can you be sure?" Rhen asked her, glancing over at the furious paladin._

_"I have cured him of his bloodlust. He will no longer be tempted to drink any of your blood. His nature will not allow it." Tei'jal replied quietly, knowing that now her husband would probably never drink._

_But that was a risk that she was willing to take to protect the humans._

_And to protect him._

_

* * *

_

Galahad turned over restlessly again, this time facing his wife.

The vampress was breathing softly, asleep, one hand reached out toward him almost childishly, trying to cling onto his shirt.

He couldn't help but smile, taking her small hand gently in his, and watching as her fingers closed around his own.

She woke slightly at his touch, her half-closed red eyes practically glowing in the dark as they caught his gaze.

"...Galahad?"

"Go back to sleep." he said quietly, settling himself back against the pillow but not releasing her hand.

He could feel her snuggle closer, resting her head against his shoulder, her soft red hair brushing his neck.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as more memories replayed themselves in his mind.

Maybe he'd been wrong about her.

Maybe her heart wasn't dark; just misunderstood.

Perhaps she wasn't ever as evil as he'd thought.

* * *

And that's all for tonight. ^^

Please review, if you get time. I love getting reviews. X3

Untill next time...Good night, all!


	3. Mortal Once More

I'M SORRY!

I meant to have this updated, like, last week or the week before, but then my computer went all 'Hey, let's screw with Kage-Tora's life and stop working!' and it was the ONLY computer I had the chapter saved on!

But, here it is.

(As much as I wish I could claim ownership of the Aveyond series, I don't own it. So don't sue me. ^^) Enjoy the story!

* * *

He was smiling.

Galahad was genuinely smiling.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy.

He was mortal once again, and what was better, his wife was mortal as well.

To him, all was right with the world.

The children had just activated the Orb of Life, defeating Gyendal, and they were all on their way back to Thais.

His wife and her brother had fainted the second the Orb's light touched them, and were now being carried - Tei'jal cradled in his arms, Gyendal being carried by Ulf - as they made their way back to the ship.

The ex-vampress moaned softly, her eyes fluttering open for a split second before closing again. He caught a slight glimpse of the color - a beautiful violet - and his smile became, if possible, more joyful.

Tei'jal would _love_ her new form.

She was beautiful...

But he had calculated wrong.

She had woken shortly after they had gotten on board the ship, and had immediately, for lack of a better term, freaked out.

"Wh-what _happened_ to me?" she asked, trying to sit up in the bed.

"You have become mortal once again, wife! Is this not wonderful?" Galahad replied, sitting beside her and supporting her with his arm.

"IT'S HORRIBLE! How could you let this happen?" she wailed

"But wife, you are no longer cursed to live as a creature of the dark!"

"What if I _wanted_ to be a vampire? I _liked_ being a vampire! Change me back!"

"I cannot do that. You very well know."

"Then we shall find someone to change us back!"

"You will do no such thing."

"Try and stop me!" she cried, standing sharply.

She was not prepared for her significantly weaker human body, and her legs collapsed beneath her weight. Galahad caught her sharply, pulling her back into his lap before she could fall, but she continued to struggle against him weakly.

The paladin growled slightly in annoyance, tightening his grip on her as she tried to pry his hands free.

He wanted to yell at her for being so stubborn, to tell her that she was LUCKY to be alive again and should be grateful, but he couldn't bring himself to be cross with the fragile human woman who now sat trembling in his arms.

Her violet eyes were wide, brimmed with tears, and her struggles slowly died as she looked around the cabin in desperation.

Galahad sighed; burying his nose in her hair as he gently pulled her head to rest against his shoulder. He could feel her shaking.

She was frightened and confused, unsure of what to do now that she was trapped in a human body. In a rare act of frailty, she clung to him, and he heard her trying unsuccessfully to choke back a sob.

"It is all right, dear wife. I am here for you." he whispered, holding her close, "I am here. I will never leave you."

* * *

It had been a week since the final encounter with Gyendal. The aforementioned villain was now behind bars in the city of Thais, where they were all staying for the time being, and everyone had taken up rooms in the castle, courtesy of Edward's parents.

(The royal couple hadn't agreed initially, but once Edward told them that he would stay wherever the rest of his party stayed, they were all invited to stay in the castle.)

He let his eyes wander over the fine furnishings of the room, now bathed in the gold light of sunrise, and eventually let his gaze come to a rest on Tei'jal's lithe figure, asleep by his side despite her complaints about the bed the previous night.

His wife, who he would normally describe as being cat-like in her grace, dignity and beauty, had become like a kitten in her mortal state - innocent, curious, clumsy, and somehow just plain cute.

Even now he smiled, watching her eyes open just enough to tell her that it was morning, then close again as she turned over and buried her face in a handful of the sheets with a small moan. Her body had not taken the transition well, and she had spent most of the first week sleeping, or wandering around after him looking tired.

He had pitied her at first, assuming that it was because she now had to suffer constant exhaustion as a human, but after a few weeks he had realized that Tei'jal was sulking.

She had figured out that if she claimed to be tired, she could (and would) get out of most social events that required her presence as either his wife or a member of their group

She could go to her room and be as miserable about being human as she wanted to be, without him there to pathetically attempt to cheer her up, all under the pretense of sleeping.

She would, of course, actually fall asleep once left alone; but he was starting to get worried about the way that the former vampress seemed to be closing out the rest of the world.

Well, he wasn't about to let her spend her human life moping.

Starting now.

"It's morning, dear wife." he said softly.

"No, really?" she mumbled, somehow able to be sarcastic even while only half awake.

Galahad smiled again, gently stroking the soft, red hair that he'd never dared to touch when they were still vampires.

"Yes, really."

"..."

There was no reply from his wife for a few seconds.

"...wake me up in half an hour." she responded with a yawn.

He chuckled.

"Wife, you really should get up."

"Why? I'm tired..."

"Your body will never adjust if you sleep all day."

"And...?"

Galahad switched tactics.

"The children have been concerned about you."

"The lambs will understand."

"You aren't making this easy, you know..."

"That's the idea. I'm waiting for you to get the hint and leave me to sleep."

"Well, I'm not going to."

". . . You are annoying."

"I know."

"Go away."

"Not until you get up."

"I want to sleep."

"Too bad."

"It wasn't _my_ stupid idea to turn into a human. I can't help it if I'm tired..."

Galahad let out a defeated sigh.

There was no way that he could convince her to do something she didn't want to.

So he'd just try something else.

"Fine then."

In one swift move, he had scooped the former vampress up into his arms.

She gave a startled yelp, all signs of fatigue now gone.

"G-Galahad! What are you doing? Put me down!"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not going to let you sulk because you got turned into a human." he said bluntly, carrying her across the room.

"I let _you_ sulk over being turned into a vampire for 300 years!"

"Yes, and look how miserable I was. You, on the other hand, are going to enjoy being human. Even if I have to make you enjoy it."

"...you can't be serious."

"Can't I?"

"Galahad, I swear-!" she started to threaten.

He quickly pressed his lips to hers, silencing her.

With a squeak of surprise, Tei'jal recoiled, eyes wide.

The look she gave him was so shocked that he couldn't help but laugh.

Setting her gently back on her feet, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she continued to stare at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, grinning mischievously.

"...nothing..." she muttered at length, pressing her hands against his chest to make him let her go, then backing up a pace.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Galahad?"

"Never felt better." he grinned.

She continued to stare at him skeptically for another few seconds, then sighed, shaking her head.

"I believe your thoughts must still be experiencing the aftershock of becoming mortal again, husband." she said with a hint of dry humor, "You've completely lost your mind."

* * *

A bit fluffy for those two, I know, but my writing tends to lean toward fluff if I'm not paying close attention...

Well, that's all for now. Assuming my computer keeps working, and my teachers are being nice with homework (not likely), I'll have the next chapter up in a week or two. But seeing as UNLIKELY as that would be, I'd say around three weeks.

Reviews plz?

And now, if you'll excuse me, there's a take-home math quiz with my name on it. Radians - YAY! *Epic sarcasm.*


	4. It's Only Sunscreen

You may all beat me for this short chapter, but this is ALL I have done. Honestly.

I'm sorry. I'm a terrible person who never updates. (*remembers Inuyasha fanfic that she hasn't touched for almost 4 years* *CRINGE*)

It's not so much that I'm putting it of, as it is me having the main parts written but missing chunks out of them that I can't figure out how to fill. I'll hoefully get more written sometime soon, though. In the meantime, have this and enjoy. ^^

This takes place soon after Tei'jal and Galahad move back to Sedona as humans.

As usual, nothing is owned by me. (A real tragedy...)

* * *

"Come on, Tei'jal!"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"It can't hurt you now, I promise!"

"I don't care if I'm mortal or not! Give me the sunscreen back!"

Galahad chuckled, watching his wife hide in the shadows of the doorway.

"No. Come out here and get it."

"I refuse!"

He chuckled.

"Dear wife, you cannot spend the rest of your life hiding indoors..."

"Of course not. I'll come out at night, or when I have sunscreen on."

"That's not what I meant."

The paladin watched his wife glare at him sulkily from the shadowed doorway of their home in Sedona and tried not to smirk.

"Tei'jal, you're acting like a child..."

As if to prove his point, the former vampress stuck her tongue out at him and turned her back, arms crossed over her chest and lips set in a pout.

"You DID promise me that you'd go outside without sunscreen," he reminded her.

"I did NO such thing!"

"Of course you did, Don't you remember? After I rescued you at Darkthrop Keep?"

Tei'jal looked confused for a second, trying to remember; then her eyes widened, and Galahad continued, grinning.

"You offered me the deal that if I helped you stop Gyendal, and did what you said, that you'd walk into the sunlight without sunscreen. Don't you remember that?"

At a loss, she glared at the ground.

"This isn't the same situation I offered that in..."

"But you still offered to make that deal, _any time_ I wanted to take it. And seeing as I've upheld MY end of the bargain..."

Another glare, this time directed at him.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I come inside and drag you out here."

She barred her teeth at him as if she still had fangs.

"I'd like to see you try!"  
Chuckling, Galahad set the bottle of sunscreen that he had taken from her on a nearby crate and began to walk toward the house.

With a small squeak of surprise, Tei'jal turned and fled indoors.

Galahad couldn't help but smile as he ducked in after her.

Who ever thought that _he_ would be chasing his wife?

* * *

And Galahad is still WAY to happy about being human.

As mentioned toward the beginning (for those of you who read my ramblings) I will try to update. Can't promise anything, though.

By the way, I love reviews. ^^ (Hint-hint)

And thank you SO MUCH to those who review my little insane stories! It makes my day.

Well, homework calls. (I KNEW I shouldn't have procrastinated all week on that Econ project...and English essay...and Art project...and math homework...ohgeezI'mintrouble...)

Bye-bye! ^^


End file.
